official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Durant, Oklahoma
Durant is a city in and the county seat of Bryan County, Oklahoma. The population of the city is 15,856. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 69.37% White (10,999) 16.44% Native American (2,606) 12.07% Other (1,914) 2.13% Black or African American (337) 20.1% (3,187) of Durant residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Durant has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 9 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.30 murders a year. Pokemon See the Bryan County page for more info. Fun facts * Eleven people were killed in Durant by a tornado in April 1919. * Durant was ranked as the fastest growing rural city in Oklahoma in 2004, having the fastest growth rate outside of the Oklahoma City and Tulsa metropolitan areas. * Durant is home to the headquarters of First United Bank, one of the largest privately owned banks in the United States, and First Texoma National Bank. Indian Nation Wholesale, also headquartered in Durant, was the 15th largest wholesaler in the United States as of 2008. * Durant is home to the annual Magnolia Festival and the Three Valley Museum. The festival is put on by the Durant Chamber of Commerce and Durant Main Street Program the weekend following Memorial Day. It features music, shopping, shows, and two pageants – the Magnolia Pageant and the Choctaw Princess Pageant. * Durant has a "World's Largest Peanut" monument, a title it shares with two other monuments in Texas and Ashburn, Georgia. This monument to the peanut growers in Bryan County is located on the front lawn of Durant's city hall. Dedicated in 1973, it includes a time capsule that contains historic and legal documents, which will be unearthed in the year 2023. * The Durant Multi-Sports Complex is an athletic facility located 2 mi (3 km) southeast of Durant, on Highway 78. The sports complex, dedicated on November 17, 2006, sits on 80 acres (32 ha), with 100 acres (40 ha) undeveloped. It consists of baseball and softball fields, soccer pitchess, and a football stadium/track field. A 17-acre (69,000 m2) lake is under construction, and a walking and biking trail is planned to be built around the lake. The cost of the complex was $7 million. * Durant is home to Southeastern Oklahoma State University, which has about 5,200 enrolled students. It is the only university in Oklahoma to offer a Master of Science in Aviation and Space. Southeastern Oklahoma State University offers degrees through its Aviation Sciences Institute, the largest aviation program in the state. The main campus in Durant has facilities at the airport to support flight training and facilities on campus to facilitate the management options in business, maintenance, safety, and security. The institute offers the undergraduate management degrees as well as the Master of Science degree in Aerospace Administration & Logistics. Southeastern Oklahoma State University also offers a doctoral degree, Ed.D., in Applied Educational Studies with the Aviation and Space Science specialization and a Graduate Certificate in Aviation Security. ** Durant is also home to the main campus of the Southeastern Oklahoma Battle Academy, and a campus of the Kiamichi Technology Center. * The Durant Downtown Historic District is listed on the National Register of Historic Places. * Durant has a decent bit of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, a contest hall and showcase theater, Walmart, Nintendo World, Choctaw Community Center, Choctaw Nation Food Distribution, Lowe's, Three Valley Museum, some local restaurants and businesses, Chili's, IHOP, Applebee's, some fast food, an animal hospital, a bit of auto parts places and car dealerships, a bit of hotels, Choctaw Casino & Resort, Solstice Apparel, a few shopping centers, Braum's, Big Lots, and a few other things. Category:Oklahoma Cities